


A Moment

by Hazzalovescarrots



Series: Reckless Abandon [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzalovescarrots/pseuds/Hazzalovescarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had no idea he was an omega. harry is an alpha. this story follows them as a band if they all were alphas, betas and omegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Titles will all be from sweet dispostion by temper trap.

Louis is burning.

   His skin feels like an open flame, like someone set a lighter to his blood stream. His heart is beating so fast, he’s afraid one of the boys might hear it. The erratic beat of it pounds his ears and he hurries to steady himself against the staircase.

   He’s in the middle of the stage, in the middle of a song and his part is coming up. He clings to one of the steps and takes deep breaths. This can’t happen. Not like this, please. Louis heaves and his knees knock as he rests his forehead against the cool glass of the stairs. This can’t be right.

   _I’m not an omega,_ Louis stubbornly thinks. _I’m a beta._ He clutches the microphone in his grip, longing for it to be something else. Worried voices surround him, but they are weak compared to the roaring thunder that is his blood. It sears hot in his veins, making Louis whimper. Someone rests a hand on his lower back, probably Zayn, and Louis arches into the touch, so incredibly aroused. He hears a distant growl and worries about any alphas that might be in the crowd. Or in the crew, even.  

   Liam wraps his arm around Louis’ waist, bringing him to his feet shakily. Louis stumbles and wipes a hand over his burning forehead.

   Louis never knew he’s an omega. He’s always believed he’s a beta. Heats are supposed to come about at around 15 or 16 years of age, not 21. Louis panics, leaning further into Liam. He hears more distant growls and his legs weaken just as Liam sets him down behind the stage. One of the security guards, Matthew, brings him a water bottle and holds it to his temple. Louis sighs in relief.

   The boys are telling the fans about him, about how he won’t be able to finish the show and Louis can hear the disappointed chatter and sad calls for Louis to get better. Louis sobs and flops back down onto his bum. Matthew is still next to him, giving him water and cold compresses. Louis really appreciates the sentiment of all their staff; they take care of the boys so well. Another wave of heat rolls through Louis and he grabs hold of Matthew’s hand, clutching it tightly, just as the boys walk in. Another growl is heard, but Louis doesn’t know where it comes from. He does know however that it makes him fumble and his lower abdomen tighten.

   He knows exactly what he needs, but he is too stubborn to face it. He needs an alpha. By not knowing he’s an omega, he hasn’t taken any suppressants. Three pairs of hands touch him and one of those are Matthew’s, dabbing his cheeks with cold water and holding his hand, which means that two of the boys are staying back. As he is hit by another wave, he senses the smells of alphas, but also the ones of his best friends; Niall and Harry.

   _Oh shit,_ he thinks as he moans loudly.

   Niall and Harry both have to be held back as Louis is shuffled under the stage to a car outside that will take them to the hotel. The sounds they are making resound in Louis’ bones, making him cry out and reach for them. He sobs their names, begging for them to take him. Harry puts up more of a struggle than Niall; he shoves at the guards, trying to get to Louis and he pushes Niall behind him, claiming that Louis is his.

   “Fucking hell,” Zayn exclaims over the noise. “Could we get two cars? I don’t really think it’s the best idea to put them in the same one.”

   “I’m not sure if-” a guard says but is interrupted by Harry pushing through them and crashing into Louis. He presses the omega up against the door of the car and possessively grabs Louis’ waist and pulls him in close, grinding on him. He kisses him hard and with desperation. Louis gasps at the contact and melts into Harry. He claws at his back while every guard attempts to drag them away from each other. It takes three guards and Liam and Zayn to pull them apart and when they are, they huddle Louis into the available car and order the driver to take him to the hotel. Liam goes with him while Zayn stays to check on the two alphas who are panting with need; Harry more than Niall.

   When safely in the car, Louis tucks his face into the side of Liam’s neck and sobs. “I need him, Liam. Please, take me back.”

   Liam pats his hair and coos like he is speaking to a child. “Louis, if he isn’t in control of himself, he could hurt you. This is not something you can take lightly.”

   Louis whines. “Harry would never hurt me, you know that.” 

   Liam sighs. There is a point to what he’s saying. Harry would never harm a single strand of feathery hair on that boy’s head. But with that said, an alpha can be incredibly unpredictable and, having never seen Harry near an omega before, he has no idea of how things will go. He pinches Louis’ cheek.

   “It is safer this way. Trust me,” he says quietly.

***

Harry can’t sleep.

   Knowing that Louis is in heat in the room down the hall is killing him. Guards are set outside of Harry’s, Niall’s and Louis’ rooms. Harry has more guards keeping him from going out than Niall has, only for the fact that Harry wants Louis more than he does.

   Honestly, he feels a little bit guilty. He’d punched Niall and some guard named Matthew who was touching Louis way more than necessary, just because of the need to get to Louis. Being a younger alpha, he has less control than Niall does and therefore can’t keep himself in check when he catches the scent of an omega in heat.

   He can practically feel Louis’ whimpers through the two hotel rooms separating them. He is writhing on the bed, twisting his hands into the sheets, desperate to get to Louis. His cock feels like it’s about to explode and lies heavy and thick on his belly. Harry palms it, looking for some sort of relief. He thinks about Louis’ body and how pliant he had looked when he’d pushed him up against the car. He checks the clock on the nightstand and it says 2 AM. Snarls rip from his throat when he hears a knock on his door. It opens and Liam stands there, brows furrowed. Harry sits up cautiously, the sheets tangled around his legs. 

   “I need to talk to you about Louis,” Liam says and Harry’s eyes widen.

   “Is he okay?” Harry demands, his hard cock nearly forgotten, but when it throbs he groans. Liam nods and drags his feet towards the edge of the bed. He sets himself down and bites on his nail.

   “Not really, he keeps calling out for you. He is crying with how much he needs you,” Liam says quietly and the thought of Louis begging for him makes shivers run up Harry’s spine. “I wouldn’t ask this under normal circumstances, but he is hurting and you’re the only one who can help him. He won’t see Niall; he wants you.” 

   Harry tries to contain his moan, but he only grows harder underneath the sheets. Liam notices and rolls his eyes. “Look, I’m not talking to the big, bad alpha in you, okay? I’m talking to the sweet and caring Harry who loves Louis.”

   Harry blinks rapidly at that and fists the covers. Liam sighs. “I know how you feel about him. We all do. Sorry, mate, but it’s kinda obvious.”

   Harry gulps and Liam gives him a smile. He throws a pair of boxers and sweats onto the covers and tells Harry to put them on. Harry blushes and complies. Liam walks to the door and Harry follows, trying to cover his crotch, because his dick is pretty much sticking straight out.

   Liam snorts and opens the door. Immediately, there is a guard on edge outside, all tense muscles and Harry grimaces. Liam nudges the guard to the side.

   “Jeesus calm down, would you? It’s okay.” Liam and Harry inches down the hallway and a sudden growl rips from the alpha as he smells Louis. It reels him in, makes the blood pound in his veins and the muscles in his legs weaken. He clings to Liam, digging his nails in and the boy cringes away from the touch. “Ouch, take it easy. I don’t want you hurting him.”

   Harry whines and Liam just snorts, shuffling the boy behind him so he won’t rush forward. Harry stays close to Liam as they approach the guards. He clutches the back of Liam’s t-shirt as he sees the face of the guard. It is Matthew.

   Harry lunges forward, wondering how the hell he had ended up here. Then he sees the black spot beneath the guy’s eye and feels a twinge of guilt; he’s done that. He can smell Louis through those doors and it is driving him crazy. He snarls as Matthew warningly steps to block the door.

   “Are you serious?” he asks Liam.

   “Yeah, they need this. He won’t hurt him, I promise.”

   Matthew’s jaw is clenched and Harry is really considering punching this guy again. He relents when Matthew gives up and steps away, giving Harry a warning look, who curls his lip. Liam places a gentle hand on Harry’s arm.

   “You’ll go in alone now. He’s…uh…indecent.”

   Harry frowns, confused. He soon realizes what Liam meant when he steps into the hotel room, closes the door behind him and lays eyes on the bed.

   Louis is under the covers, on his hands and knees, rutting into the mattress. His tanned skin is covered in a thin sheen of sweat and the noises coming out of his mouth makes Harry even harder. Louis moans his name, clearly sensing an alpha and sobs for him. His hands fist and bang against the headboard as Louis cries out and by the way his body relaxes somewhat, Harry figures he just came.

   “Please, Harry,” Louis whines and Harry growls. As he steps closer, he hears a faint buzzing noise. He pulls back the covers from Louis and moans. A thick vibrator is stuck inside him, dripping with Louis’ slick and Harry inhales the sweet yet musky scent of it. Harry quickly flips the boy over, onto his back and it forces the vibrator deeper inside. From the sharp cry Louis emits, it hits his prostate. Keeping him in this position, the vibrator is continuously held against the spot, milking him and white streams from the tip of Louis’ cock. It is coming at a steady pace and Louis whimpers, thrashing his head about.

   “Fuck, that’s hot,” Harry mutters and decides Louis’ had enough when all that comes out of his cock is small drops. He slips the vibrator out of him and holds it up, regarding the substance coating it. It smells divine and Harry is tempted to lick it all off, but why do that when you can get it from the source. He picks up Louis’ limp hand and folds the boy’s fingers around the still vibrating toy. He leans in close to whisper in his ear. “I want you to lick it all off.”

   His voice is commanding; that of an alpha and Louis hurries to comply. He licks long stripes and moans when his tongue comes in contact with the vibrations. Harry swallows hard and tucks Louis’ legs up by his chest and spreads his cheeks. He is quick to delve his tongue in.

   Louis tastes amazing. He thrusts his tongue inside, alternating in dragging it along Louis’ inner walls and stiffening it to fuck him with it. Louis tastes so sweet, yet there is a balance; like strawberries covered in dark chocolate. He has no idea where the reference comes from, but it seems fairly accurate. He has to shove his shoulders down on Louis’ thighs to keep him from writhing too much. He fastens his lips around the boy’s rim and literally sucks the slick out of him. He can’t get enough and keeps going until Louis is screaming and gripping his curls.

   The vibrator has been thrown onto the floor and Harry rises up from his position, his chin and lips wet. He is so hard from seeing Louis like this and can’t control himself when he shoves his cock, which is already swelling at the base, balls deep into Louis’ clenching hole. Louis almost jack-knifes, clutching Harry to his body and throwing his head back. Louis is so tight like a vice around Harry and as he rolls his hips into him, he groans at the wetness.

   Louis is a complete mess. He writhes about, changing the hold of his hands to Harry’s hair, his hips and his shoulders and back. His eyes are red-rimmed and Harry wonders how many times he cried out Harry’s name in hope that he would come to him.

   Harry is swelling up so fast and pumps harder, determined to make Louis cum at least once more. He uses the headboard as leverage as he slams his hips back and forth harder and harder, deeper and deeper until he drive in all the way and holds himself there. Cum shoots out of his cock at a steady pace as the base of his cock swells up twice its thickness.

   Just the tug of the knot against his rim causes a sharp whine to rip from Louis’ mouth and he comes dry, cock twitching. Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s waist and presses kisses all over his face. It takes a while, but soon Harry realizes that the boy is thanking him. He shushes Louis and rests his forehead in the crook of his neck as they wait for his knot to go down.                          

          

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for Reading xx


End file.
